Testigos Nocturnos
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: El mago no deja de pensar en Kurogane. Hasta que alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos...Mi primer KuroxFye


_Konnichipuu!! aki el primer KuroFye que subo a FF...es que ya había escrito otro, pero este es primero que publico ' no se me da mucho escribir este tipo de historias, pero esque AMO a estos dos!! y aqui se los dejo..._

Testigos nocturnos

Aquellos zafiros observaban desde la arena el romper de las olas en la misma. La luna y las estrellas ya se alzaban en lo alto del cielo. El rubio había dejado sus dos abrigos a un lado y pensaba…pensaba en el primer momento en que vio a aquellos tres desconocidos: un chico castaño de corazón noble con una chica a punto de morir entre sus brazos y…un ninja, al que había prestado cierta _atención especial _desde que lo vio. Aun recordaba la impresión de aquel desconocido ninja…parecía como un niño pequeño, enojado y malhumorado perdido en una calle atestada de gente…

Alguien interrumpió los pensamientos del mago sentándose a su derecha.

-Hace un calor del demonio.-dijo una voz grave mientras se desabotonaba la camiseta.

El mago no pudo evitar mirar de reojo aquel abdomen bien formado he iluminado de una pálida manera por la luz de la luna (aquella luna era mucho mas grande, brillante y despedía un ligero brillo azul celeste).

El ninja se recostó por completo en la arena tomando del brazo al mago obligándolo a caer también.

De un momento a otro el moreno se coloco sobre Fye, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en las rodillas y en las manos…sus cuerpos se separaban por tan solo unos cuantos centímetros que el ninja se encargo de reducir a nada.

El rubio colocó sus manos en el abdomen de Kurogane y logrando desprenderlo por completo de la camisa desabotonada…

De igual manera el moreno comenzó a desabrochar las hebillas del único abrigo que en ese momento Fye llevaba puesto.

La mirada de Kurogane fue atraída por los finos y delgados labios del mago…los dos pensaban lo mismo…

Fye se abrazó al cuello del ninja, uniendo sus labios.

Después de todo…Kurogane no estaba hecho de piedra, como quería hacer parecer a los demás…

De lo sucedido aquella noche…solo los testigos nocturnos podrán saberlo:  
La cálida arena, la suave brisa, la tranquila marea del mar y la Luna en compañía del destello de las estrellas…

o.O.o.O.

Kurogane, que ahora besaba apasionadamente al mago...se separo de el enseguida y puso semblante serio.

-¿Pasa algo Kuro-sama?- preguntó el mago

-Chist- lo silenció en ninja - vistete! Rápido! -sugirió el moreno tomando sus ropas y vistiendose de inmediato

-¿Que es lo que pasa Kurotan?- volvió a prenguntar el mago ya con el abrigo y el pantalon puestos

Kurogane apenas se había abrochado el nudo de la capa cuando escucharon que alguien venia de entre la maleza que tenian a su espalda...

-¿Kurogane-san? ¿Fye-san?- se escuchó la voz de Syaoran mientras salía de entre algunos arbustos

-¿Sucede algo Syaoran? -preguntó por tercera vez Fye, pero esta vez dirigiendose al arqueologo.

-Es solo que...no los encontraba y la prinsesa y yo comenzamos a preocuparnos.

-Pues Kurotan y yo solo venimos a observar un rato este hermoso paisaje - se excusó el mago - ¿Verdad Kuro-wan? - preguntó Fye dando un ligero codazo en las costillas al ninja. Pero este solo se limitó a soltar un gruñido.- ¿Sakura se encuentra sola? -preguntó de pronto el mago.

-¡Puu! - saltó de la nada una pequeña bolita blanca seguida de Sakura - Es hora de irnos. No hay pluma dentro de este mundo

- ¬¬U (kurogane xD )

- Eso quiere decir que...-comenzó Fye

- ¡Nos vamos! - terminó Mokona envolviendo a los viajeros dentro de aquel torbellino para llegar de una dimension a otra.

Mientras esto pasaba...Kurogane no perdia momento para sujetar al mago de la cintura, mientras este sonreia...

__

Hyuu... jeje...bueno si, ya lo se...es algo corto,espero subir el otro KxF dentro de poco, en fin...se aceptan cualquier tipo de quejas,sugerencias,duda, comentarios o reviews. ARIGATO!  
Nota: ( de la autora xD )  
No me gusto mucho este final, asi que probablemente lo cambie y agregue capitulos, si acaso uno o dos. No es seguro, pero es lo mas probable...esque no me gusto  
como quedó el final! como que le falta algo!! xD  
Hasta el proximo fic, gracias por sus reviews.

Wiii!! ya agregue el final...esta pequeñita parte me gustó mas que como habia quedado  
espero que a ustedes tambien. Para quienes no hayan leido mi fic, la parte que agregue es lo que esta despues de esto: o.O.o.O.  
Nota: se han dado cuenta que ya se pueden buscar fanfics de tsubasa aqui dentro de FanFiction seleccionando los dos personajes principales?? me acabo de fijar en eso


End file.
